After all this time, I'm coming home to you
by rockerbaby95
Summary: After eight long years, Jezebel is back but is not alone...No she brought back her brothers and two special someones...After years of building up her career and wealth, Jezebel Napier comes home... And it is for personal reasons...But are those reasons good or bad? Is she finally back to seek revenged or is she back to make peace? This is the sequel to Joker's Little Girl
1. Asylum

Stepping off of the plane, the beautiful blonde woman inhaled the smell that was Gotham. It has been eight long years since she has step foot on this soil. Eight years since she has been next to the only man she can fully and completely trust.

Her five friends, no family, stood behind her. There were no guns, no knives, nothing. They weren't here for business. Only personal reasons.

The woman and her family climbed into the awaiting limo before it set off to the asylum.

"Are you sure this is the first thing you want to do?" The woman's nosey personal assistant butted in. Carol didn't know why her boss wanted to come here of all the places in America. Why did she pick this disgusting wasteland of a city for? And the first thing her boss wanted to do was go to the _asylum_.

"Why yes, Carol. I am perfectly sure this is what I want to do." The blondes voice was light and airy. Sweet and kind. But that is nothing like who she really is. This woman was ruthless and conniving. She was cut throat and takes no back talk.

And nobody questions her.

That is why Carol Jenkins kept her mouth shut as her boss' cold blue eyes landed on her. Carol maybe nosey but she knows when to keep her mouth shut. Her boss is not someone you mess with.

The limo stopped and a tall muscular man stepped out of the limo. He leaned down and helped the blonde woman out of the limo. His unruly black hair swayed in the gentle breeze. He smirked down at the small 5'2 blonde woman. He has known this woman almost from the day she was born and she still has not grown.

"Shut up, Chaos." She smirked as his nickname fell from her red painted lips. Always red lipstick, never a different color. And Carol often wondered why.

The rest of the passengers stepped out of the limo. Three more men and one other woman. The men all looked alike but had some different qualities. While the woman stood proudly next to her husband of 7 years. Her blonde and black hair never changed from when the blonde first met her 8 years ago. But now something did change. Her stomach that was now hold her and her husband's first child was large. The 6 month pregnant woman placed her left hand on her stomach and held her husbands with her right. Like she always did.

The blonde and Chaos walked ahead of everyone. Their heads were held up high and they walked with pride. Nothing and nobody can stop them.

"Miss you can't go back there without a doctor."

The blonde looked over at the small plump woman in front of her. Her gray hair was pulled away from her face in a tight bun. She was old and frail but the blonde didn't care.

"Then get me one." Her voice became sharp and quick. She wanted to see this person NOW.

"Let me call one of the doctors down here. Who do you want to see?"

The blonde smirked at the woman who was now holding a phone to her ear.

"The Joker."


	2. Welcome Home

Her smirk became broader as the phone slipped through the nurse's fingers. The phone landed with a bang as a male doctor walked out from the back.

Dr. Jonathan Crane looked over to all the people in the waiting room but one stood out. He remembered that blonde woman. She used to call him Uncle Johnny when she was growing up. Her father always called him when she was sick or hurt and no one else. She was his niece and she is here to see Joker.

"Jezebel, welcome home." Jonathan said while walking towards his niece.

The woman in question turned to see the doctor walking towards her. "Uncle Johnny, it's really great to see you again." She hugged the doctor close. She remembered all the times she got a lollypop from him after he was done fixing her up. "How is he?"

"Joker is fine. Still a little crazed but fine." Jonathon smiled as he ushered the group through the halls of Arkham Asylum. "What have you been up to?"

"I became a fashion designer and owner of my own fashion company." Jezebel looked all the prisoners in their eyes and gave them all a little wave of her fingers.

Over the years Jezebel Napier harden and became colder. She loved shoving her fame and fortunate into people's faces. Well the faces that deserved it. She isn't all that cold hearted. But people would never believe that. They all think she only cares for herself and she does but she does care for others too. Especially two little children.

Jonathon stopped in front of a padded cell with _JOKER_ written on the door. He unlocks the door and Jezebel follows. She waves her hand and the rest follow her.

Joker looked up as the door opened. He was shocked as he saw his daughter walk in wearing a skirt suit. His daughter was in a suit and not a purple one. No this one was black with a light blue dress shirt under the jacket. This was not his daughter.

"I know I look different, wearing the suit and all but im still Jezzie. Im still your little Jinxy." Jezebel looked down as she saw her father's eyes darken with rage before he relaxed but Jezebel never saw it.

The Joker wanted to reach out and hold his daughter but the straight jacket stopped him. He wanted to walk over to his daughter but the chains around his ankles stopped him. This place brought him down and destroyed the joy that used fill him.

"Jinxy." His voice was scratchy and sort of weak. Weak because of the meds they inject him with.

"Daddy!" Jezebel crashed into her father's chest with tear flowing from her eyes. The Joker laid his un-painted face on his daughter's shoulder as he looked over to the rest of her family and assistant.

"You did good for yourself, Spike." Joker stated while nodding at the man standing next to his pregnant wife.

"Thanks boss." Draven said before kissing Kara's cheek. He is happy for finally making his family complete. He has a wife and soon a child.

"Are you still an annoying asshole, Crow?"

"What you talking bout, bossman?" Damien said. He was not an annoying asshole. He may be annoying but not an asshole.

Ignoring Damien, Joker looks at the quietest one out of all the brothers. "And what about you, Wolf? Have you settled down yet?"

"Not yet, boss." Jackson said as he stood in the corner of the room.

Joker looks at Victor, who looks at him. Joker nods his head at Victor, who answers with a shake of his. That's what Joker always like about Victor. He never spoke unless he had to.

"And wait about you, Jinxy? What have you been up to?"

Jezebel leans away from her father and wipes her cheeks free of tears.

"Im a fashion designer, Daddy."

"And what else?" He had a feeling she was hiding something. And he wasn't wrong.

"I am a mother to twins."


	3. Bane is my father

Joker didn't look shocked at all. No, he smiled down at his daughter, happily. He was excited. The Joker, agent of Chaos and Clown Prince of crime is a grandfather. A Grandfather for two children, not one.

He looked over all the face and saw the family was looking down and out. He knew who the father was and he probably left his daughter and grandchildren to fend for themselves.

"The father, who is it?"

He was asking his daughter and everyone knew that but she wasn't going to answer. Victor stepped forward ready to speak when a small voice stopped him.

"Bane. My father is Bane."

They turn to see a little boy standing there. His brown hair was shaggy and long but well kept. The boy was tall for his age and had a sweet and kind face. But he wasn't sweet and kind. This boy didn't care who you are, he would bring you down if you hurt his mother. And right now he is looking to get his father. This boy has his father's inhuman strength and used to protect his family. And not hurt them, like his father does. His brown eyes were cold and heartless as he spoke about his father.

"Dominic, what are you doing here? You should be with your sister at the hotel." Jezebel got up and walked over to her assistant. "Why is my son here when I told you that the second limo goes right to the hotel and doesn't leave that parking lot?"

"I don't know, ma'am. I told the driver everything you told me to say." Carol looks down at her pink high heel shoes.

"Momma it's not her fault. I snuck out and got a cab."

Her blonde hair whips the air as Jezebel turned as fast as she can. "A cab? You got in a cab by yourself?" when Dominic nodded his head, he was crushed to his mother's chest as she held him with dear life. "You could have been hurt. And then what? I would lose my little monster. How can you do that?"

Dominic said nothing as his mother started to sob. He never wanted to hurt or scare his mother but he wanted to meet his grandfather. Every time before bed his mother would sit him and his sister down in the living room and tell them stories. Some about their grandfather, The Joker, while others were about, Bruce Wayne. She would make some things up as she told the stories. Change it around a bit. But Dominic loved when his mother talked about his grandfather. He always day dreamed about meeting his grandfather and the two of them would take his father down. Dominic never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted to meet his hero.

As Jezebel kept crying into her sons t-shirt, Joker told Crane to unlock him. Crane didn't want to but he saw that Jezebel was having a breakdown. So Crane let Joker go and watched as the Joker fell to his knees besides his crying daughter and his upset grandson. Joker pulled them close to him and held them as Jezebel cried. Dominic stood there leaning on his grandfather, watching his mother cry. He wanted to do something but didn't know what.

Once Jezebel was able to pull herself together, she slapped her sons arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dominic asked while rubbing the arm his mother smacked.

"That was for scaring me and making me cry." Jezebel stood to her full 5'2 height and fixed herself.

"I think it's time to go, Chloe is all by herself in a hotel." Once those last words left Draven's mouth, Jezebel was running out of the door pulling her son along.

Joker shook his head before nodding it at the people leaving. Crane just shackled Joker once more before locking the cell door. He knew Joker was going to try and escape. So he just helped his old friend out a little bit.


	4. Story Time

Stepping into the large luxury suite, Jezebel smiled at the sound of One Direction. Her daughter is the definition of a girly girl. Chloe loved anything pink and happy. And that was what Jezebel wanted for both of her children. For them to find the joy in life and not worry about their father leaving them.

But Jezebel knew why Bane left. It wasn't because he didn't want children or because he didn't want Jezebel. No, Bane loved the three of them with all of his heart. He just wanted what was best for them. And running place to place, living in dumps and sewers, isn't the life for two small children. So Bane helped Jezebel set up her home with their children in Italy and sent her money every month for her and the twins. She tried telling Dominic that Bane really does love them but he would listen. Just like his mother. Once he thinks something is right, he will stick with it till he was proven wrong. But Jezebel doesn't know who to prove Dominic wrong with this because she hasn't seen Bane in almost 6 years. But she knew Bane always had one of his men looking out for her and their children together.

He still does. That is one of the reasons Bane is here in Gotham. Not because of John Dagger, no Bane couldn't give two shits for that asshole. Bane just follows his family wherever they go. He stayed in Italy as Barsad took command of his men when they went other places. Bane always stayed close to them, always looking out for them. Always.

"Momma, come dance!" Chloe called out to her mother.

Chloe is the spitting image of her mother. Her blonde hair was long and was always perfect. The blue eyes she inherited from her mother was always filled with happiness and joy. She was short for her age, just like her mother. But Chloe didn't care, she was happy with her life and always wanted her brother to be happy with her. And unlike her brother, Chloe knew her father loved her. Chloe saw many times when she would be in school or out playing with the neighborhood kids, a masked man. A man who wore the same mask her father wore. So once at school she walked up to him, unafraid of what might happen.

_5 year old Chloe was swinging during recess. She look out to the woods and saw that big masked man from the picture her momma showed her. That was her father and Chloe wanted to meet him. _

_Chloe stopped the swing and then made sure that Dom was busy with his friends. Chloe had friends too but she likes to swing alone. It helps her be free and not worry about life. _

_Bane watched as his daughter skipped over to where he stood, tall and proud. And who wouldn't be proud of having two bright children?_

"_Hi Daddy!" Chloe sang happily before jumping at her father. _

_Bane was shocked she knew who he was. But he didn't question it as he finally held his daughter in his arms for the first time in 4 years. Bane never thought he was ever going to have children but here he was holding his 5 year old daughter in his arms as his son watched with hooded and angry eyes._

"_Chloe! Come back here, recess is over!" _

_Chloe turned her head to look as her brother called for her, like he always did. She turned back to her father and kissed the cheek part of his mask. "I love you, Daddy." Was all she said before she torn herself from her father's arms and ran back to her school. _

Jezebel knew of that day from a letter Bane sent her. She still had it and every night she would read it. She would read how much Bane loved her and their children. How he would watch their children play and have fun.

Maybe that is how she can show Dom that Bane loves him?

Jezebel shook her head freeing that thought. No that would never work. Dom needs live proof of it and not some letter that was two years old.

Jezebel started on dinner as her children watched a movie. Some movie about talking zoo animals. Jezebel liked those movie but after a while of the same song and dance she got tired of it.

After dinner was bath time. After bath time was pajama time. After pajama time was movie time. And after movie time was story time.

Sitting on the couch in between the twins, Jezebel looked down at her sleepy children. "What story do you want tonight?"

"Batman!" Dom said excited while his sister nodded.

"Ok, there was once a little boy who was innocent and loving. As he grew up, he saw the evil in Gotham. He saw bad people hurting the good people. So one day when he was older he put of a bat mask, seeing that it was the only mask in the store. He, as a teen, ran around the city beating the bad people up with a bat mask on. As he got older and had more money, he got a better costume. One night he visited a cave filled with bats. As a bat came and landed on his shoulder, he got his superhero name. Once he pulled on the mask, he became the Batman."

After the story only Dom was up and he was only half awake. She placed her sleeping daughter on her hip as she held Dom's hand. They walked into the twins bedroom in the suite. Chloe in her Shake It Up! Pajamas was in one bed. And after she placed her daughter in the bed she walked over and helped Dom in his plaid pajamas into bed. She kissed both of their head before shutting the light and leaving the door open a crack.

Jezebel was tired herself and she had to wake up early the next morning to go to a meeting for her company. It isn't really a work meeting, just a checkup meeting on her Gotham branch.

Jezebel changed into a silk black nightgown that stopped at the middle of her thigh. Not really what a mother would wear but she isn't an everyday mother. She is a famous fashion designer who has to always wear the best clothes. Sometimes she hated it but Jezebel always loved fashion.

Laying down on the bed she thought about what her life would have been if she stayed here and didn't leave with Bane. Maybe that is what she will do tomorrow.

She will go see Bruce Wayne.


End file.
